newtohokingdomtoonsfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sexy Grandpa
thumb|left|400px|Godzilla vs Grandpa Gojira. Sexy Grandpa is the 108th episode of Toho Kingdom Toon. It was released 30 July 2010. It parodies Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1974). Story It begins with Anguirus in a arctic in Siberian lands and presumbly sees a mammoth. Meanwhile Nami singing about her hat and sees Keizer Ghidorah screaming I DIDN'T WANT PEPPERONI!. Nami then telling her grandpa and he says that King Ceasar don't need to hear about it and not intervene him. And later Saeko reading a fortune cookie and being to get tired of it and is about to stop ordering chinese food. A guy with glasses tells her to not trust fortune cookies. But what the fortune cookie telled was true about a black mountain. Later scenes with scientists and a guy with facial hair is seen. Later when a Fake Godzilla appears and about to go to the deli later and is in the mood for a pickle sandwich. Anguirus appears and see's it is a robot. When the Fake Godzilla chasing him to take his jaw. Much later Fake Godzilla attacks the city and the Real one appears. He when burn of some of the Disguise and reveals a Fisher hat. The Ape guy when push a button and reveals Grandpa Gojira. It ends up with an beam clashing and then Grandpa Gojira leaves for Planet X. Quotes Begining *Nami: (sings)''I like my sombrero (Gasps).'' *Keizer Ghidorah: (with an pizza box)''I DIDN'T WANT PEPPERONI! Anguirus meets Fake Godzilla *Fake Godzilla:(singing: Do de do. Do a little rampage) I might go to the deli later, I am in the mood for a pickle sandwich. *Anguirus:(Appears)Goji! You decided to destroy the world and you didn't invite me? (Checking) WAIT, YOU ARE NOT GODZILLA! (Shows up to a car) *Guy in car: ''Something's wrong, the guy in the Drive-Thru gave me a diet Dr Pepper. (Back to Fake Godzilla and Anguirus) *Fake Godzilla: As i was saying, I'm Godzilla... your closest friend. *Anguirus: I'm like 73% certain you aren't my best friend in the whole wide world man, dude i can totally see one of you mechanical arms. *Fake Godzilla:(Showing mechanical arm) ''WHAT DISGUISE!?! I AIN'T NO DOUBLEGANGER! Now give me your jaw!. *Anguirus: ''(Scared) ''No man! GO AWAY! *Fake Godzilla: GIVE IT! (Awkward chasing scene) *Dr Baragon: Hey im here for the fight, OH! ''Godzilla vs Grandpa Gojira *Fake Godzilla: You shut your pie hole, I'm the real Godzilla, and i ain't under known alien controll either. *Godzilla: Double negative. Allow me to end this facade (blast Fake Godzilla and reveals more mechanical parts and a fisher hat on the head). *Ape Guy: Oh whatever should i do? *Ape Guy 2:PWN! (Push a button to reveal Grandpa Gojira) *Grandpa Gojira: I'm outclassing you (Fires lasers and goes berserk and missing Godzilla) *Godzilla: You are not even hitting me. *Grandpa Gojira: Beam clash on three. *Both: One...Two...Three! (They both fires their rays and results in a explosion) *Godzilla:OW *Grandpa Gojira:MEDIC! Trivia and Goofs *When Fake Godzilla chased Anguirus, his arm changes side. *Fake Godzilla's line Give me your jaw is a refrence to Optimus Prime's line Give me your face. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrk0mcUy4RQ *Little Godzilla and Biollante have only one line in this episode/toon. Kategori:Episodes